1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to motorcycle trikes. In particular, the present application relates to a control system for the suspension system of a motorcycle trike.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular, the present application relates Motorcycles are turned by both turning the handlebars and leaning into the turn. At high speeds, motorcycles can be turned simply by leaning into the turn. The ability to lean into the turn makes the motorcycle easier to handle in the turns.
However, when motorcycles are converted into three-wheeled trikes, this ability to lean into the turn is lost. This makes it difficult to handle the trike when turning, particularly at high speeds.